


An unexpected Gift

by Braxdovah



Category: White Wolf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braxdovah/pseuds/Braxdovah
Summary: An interesting Drabble about a Daeva getting a new toy





	An unexpected Gift

Shortly three weeks after the news had discussed artist Thomas Cooper taking a brief interlude to go create and Mr. Harper’s contact assured him that the artist had not escaped, there is a knocking at the door. Three quick raps and the sound of a heavy thump comes from the front landing of his haven. The sudden ceasing of movement from the box makes Thomas whimper inside the box. Packaged as he is no mortal has a chance to hear that he is within but to enhanced senses it is apparent something living is within. 

"So, that's on target for slated delivery. Make sure that Jeremy makes it clear that if they try to short us again, I'll see to it that there's nothing left of their compound but a smoldering bloody crater."  
"Yessir, Mr. Harper."  
He had to admit, he rather liked Christopher. He was nothing if not efficient and well organized. The somewhat portly man may have struck him as too invested in certain matters at times, but he could hardly find it a flaw.  
"Now then, Isaac has missed... Two, three reporting Windows back to us regarding that crown, yes?"  
"Yes, and he remains unreachable by any electronic means."  
"Hmm. Well, send Henry and his team after it then. I should have known better than to send Isa-"  
The knocks from the front door interrupted the Daeva, and for a moment a flicker of annoyance crossed his features.  
"... Be a dear and answer that. And if it's a salesman, or another bloody annoying brat trying to hawk something for a fundraiser, I swear to god..."  
Christopher restrains his laughter as he made his way to the door and opened it. The sight of the large box however immediately drew his gaze.  
"Well hello... What's this..."  
After a few minutes of quiet, Mr. Harper will grow somewhat curious and make his way out of his study, and towards the foyer where he finds Christopher moving the large, elegantly wrapped box carefully inside.  
"What in God's name..." All irritation had vanished from Harper's tone, as he moves nearer, inspecting the box from all sides as Christopher closes the front door.  
"I'm afraid I'm not sure, sir - it was left there." Christopher's tone is guarded and curious in equal measure.  
Harper will make a small sound of acknowledgement as he takes gentle hold of the tag, reading the words there even as a faint smile crosses his features.  
‘Well this is hardly boring now is it...’  
“No time like the present, I suppose... Let’s see what my mysterious ‘friend’ has decided to surprise me with, shall we?” 

At the sounds outside, Thomas shouts, the sound coming as muffled whimper from within. The paper around him shifting slightly with the air. He is too tightly bound to move anything other than his tail. 

At the sound of shifting within the box, and the faint whimper, Harper’s curiosity is too much for the vampire to bear. He’ll make quick work of the wrapping and bow, and with Christopher’s assistance open it at last, to lay eyes on what lies within. 

Thomas blinks and swallows as the paper falls away from his face. Looking back at Harper is a living statue, a cat boy tied in a begging position. The red ribbon holding him in place matches the box perfectly. His form is sleek and glimmers in an ostentatious display of wealth. The sapphire markings appear to be set in hammered rose gold and his ears and whiskers twitch as he takes in his surroundings. The reason for the muffling is clearly the ring gagging his mouth. A smaller box can be found among the papers. It is tag reads “Once a week to ensure good health”. Within are four pieces of dark red bamboo that seem to be liquid filled. His tail twitches and he whines, flexing against the ribbon. Opal eyes plead up at the two men desperate to be untied. ‘Maybe, not a bad place.’ 

For several long minutes, the Daeva is too stunned by the sight before him to blink, or to even move. For a moment his thoughts are scattered, his mind awhirl with questions at the sight of the beautiful work of art before him...  
'It's alive...'  
At the realization, Mr. Harper will return to his senses just enough to circle the gift before him, movements unconsciously predatory as keen eyes evaluate every detail of the beautiful creature - this living work of art created for him. He'll pause to glance over the smaller box briefly, but clearly his attentions are fully set on cat boy.  
"I... Sir what-"  
"Don't just stand there, you idiot, help me," Harper's words are tinged with an urgent sense of excitement, and Christopher will shake himself from his own standstill of shock and surprise to help begin loosening the ribbons that his regnant has already set to undoing. Harper's fingers are less than graceful in his excitement, and occasionally he'll pause to trace a fingertip along the skin of his acquisition in plain and unadulterated wonder. 

As Mr. Harper circles him, the cat’s tail twitches nervously. Each touch elicits a whimper and the creature writhes as he is freed. Once completely loosed, he circles in place looking at himself. Either he has forgotten how to stand or his legs feel too weak. He studies what he can of his own form before looking back up at the vampire and the ghoul. The whiteness of the opals giving him a wide eyed innocence. Whiskers tremble as he leans towards the vampire. ‘He gave me to a new owner. So nice to move around again’ 

“Head up,” There is no cruelty in Harper’s words or gaze, only genuine wonder as he gazes down at the work of art before him. When the cat boy raises his head, Harper will delicately remove the ring from his mouth, clearly not desiring him to be displayed so brazenly anymore. Dark grey eyes linger over the teeth for a moment, fascinated behind their clear lenses.  
“Sir... I...”  
“You’re dismissed, Christopher... Whatever we were discussing it can wait...” 

The boy stretches his jaws and then closes his mouth, swallowing and leaning back to look at Harper inquisitively. “Who is he then? Where is this?” His voice is rough with disuse. “Hello, I am…” He pauses and looks down. “Nevermind, I seem to have forgotten.” He looks down before recalling the prior command, his head snapping back up. 

The Daeva can’t help the soft, mystified laugh that escapes him at the sight, circling the beautiful creature before him. For a few moments, Harper’s expression was alive with nearly childlike wonder that was almost entirely inappropriate on a man of his standing and profession. He didn’t notice as Christopher took his leave, instead taking the beautiful creature’s chin delicately in one cool hand to look him over.  
“... You’re perfect...” He murmurs, gaze moving over the fine features of the artist that once enamored him so with his talents. “A living work of art...” 

The artist purrs softly as he leans into the hand, eager for attention and praise. The delicate whiskers bend and flex completely unharmed by the pressure when they graze Mr. Harper’s palm. “Yours, if you will have me…” His words trail off as if missing a word from a set phrase. The flesh has the texture of a warm metal, the detail of fur traceable underneath.


End file.
